1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus which is provided with a transporting endless belt which is able to intermittently transport a medium by supporting the medium on an adhesive support surface, a discharging head which discharges a liquid such as ink onto the medium, and a cleaning mechanism which has a cleaning roller which cleans by coming into contact with the transporting endless belt.
2. Related Art
Examples of this type of liquid discharging apparatus include an ink jet recording apparatus which is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-55001.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-55001 discloses a structure where all portions within a feeding width of one cycle of the transport belt which performs intermittent transporting are abutted against a belt cleaning roller when the transport belt stops by increasing a nip width of the transport belt in the rotational direction where the belt cleaning roller and the transport belt abut against each other to be more than the feeding width of one cycle of the transport belt. It is also described that, due to this structure, it is possible to efficiently perform cleaning of ink which is attached to the transport belt which intermittently transports a recording medium without uneven cleaning with a simple configuration.